Vegeta's Worst Nightmare
by FairyOnProzac
Summary: What is so powerful that not even a super saiyajin can stop?!?! What happened to Trunks' hair gel?! Why does Bulma take so long in the bathroom?! What has Vegeta so freaked out?! Well, you gotta read it to find out...duh!


Well hi hi there everybody! I am the newest (I think) to the great big 'ol family of   
fanfiction.net! I decided to start writing fictions when I got some ideas from my friends!   
Probably the most oddest, craziest, and bazaar people you will ever meet in your life! But   
anyway, I am like such a Vegeta lover!! *Drools * 'hehe' spandex….So I just gotta make   
fun of him ^.^ *giggles * Sorry muh lil Veggie of luuuv! *Giggles again * Alrighty then,   
well let's get on with it already! Hope ya enjoy! Review it and tell me what cha think of   
my very first fan fic!!! Oh and please review it too! Kay Love ya all! ^.~ *wink  
  
  
  
  
~* VEGETA'S WORST NIGHTMARE! *~  
  
  
  
Um…I am guessing I'll place this at the Capsule Corp. *shrugs * Oh well ^.^  
  
Vegeta woke up on the floor, again, after being kicked out of the bed room last night for   
snoring, 'ahem' again!  
  
Vegeta gets up and scratches his head.  
  
"I gotta pee…"   
  
He looks around and staggers down the hall still being such a sleepy lil Veggie still in his   
training clothes that are all torn n such. He gets tot he bathroom and goes to walk in   
finding it's locked as a shrieking scream comes from inside.   
  
"Damnit I'll be right out! Can't a girl get a shower in peace!?!? Jeez!!!"  
  
Yelled a very angry Bulma from behind the door. Vegeta made a face and pounded on   
the door.   
  
"Damn you woman! I have to piss get out of there already!"  
"Vegeta!? Wait a second! Who died and told you to give me orders?! I'll get out when   
I'm done! So you have to wait!"  
"Agh!"  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall to find the other bathroom and bangs on that door also.  
  
"Whoever is in there better get out! I have to go!"  
  
Behind the door pops out a giant fluff of purple hair with two blue eyes sticking out.  
  
"Sorry dad, but I can't leave the house untill I find my hair gel! Look at me! I…I look   
like a giant bush!"  
  
Trunks sobs like a lil girl. Vegeta backs up getting a wad of fluff in his face and talks in a   
muffled voice  
  
"Erf…fine!"  
  
Vegeta walks outside and looks around.  
  
"Tree!"  
  
He runs to it just about to let it all go when he picks up a nose and turns around seeing   
some lady with her boyfriend on the street.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?! Haven't you seen a man take a piss before?!"  
  
They're eyes got wide staring at him with his pants down and ran off as be gave them   
both a bad look.  
  
"What…wait a second…What the hell is going on?! I…I can't even go now!" 'sighs'   
"Well, not with people watching me…I'm royalty I need my privacy!"  
  
Vegeta pulls his pants back up and flies off to find a gas station or something for some   
kind of privacy. First thing he gets to is 'sigh' Goku's house…  
  
"Damn Kakarot…why must he live so close by?"  
  
He land in his yard to see Goku and Gohan training with Piccolo as they all pause and   
look at him oddly like…what the hell are you doing here kinda look. Yea that look, you   
know what I mean. Goku tilts his head tot he side confused. Gohan runs inside.  
  
"Uh…hey Vegeta!" Goku says in his happy voice *gag me with a spoon! *  
"Shut up Kakarot! I need to use your bathroom…" Vegeta said kinda embarrassed.  
Piccolo gives him a weird look. "Bathroom?"  
"Yes bathroom! But *smirk here * I guess you asexual nameks don't know what that is   
do you?"  
Goku points to the house. "Well um, there ya go Vegeta. Help yourself…"  
  
Vegeta stomps inside mumbling about how gross it is to be inside his house not to   
mention the idiots bathroom…He gets to the door seeing it closed and knocks.  
  
"Go away!" Said a familiar voice.  
"Kakarot's brat?!" Vegeta questioned.  
"I'm not a brat!"  
"Get out of there right now! I have to tinkle!"  
"Tinkle?" Gohan giggles "Vegeta said tinkle…"  
"Shut up and get out before I blast you out brat!"  
  
Goku hears the yelling and walks in looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Who is in there?"  
"Your brat…" Be hmped and crossed his arms and then his legs one over the other   
holding it in.  
"Oh yea…Gohan is kinda going through some puberty thing Chichi said."  
Vegeta looks at him. "What?"  
Goku shrugs.  
"Fine then…I'll leave!"  
"Sorry bout that Vegeta, c-ya!"  
  
Vegeta took off and flew away whimpering like a puppy dog.  
  
"I have to goooooo!!!! Is everyone using the bathroom now, is this a plan against me or   
something?! They all use the bathrooms till I explode is that it?! Is that what they want?!   
Well tough!"  
  
He flies over top the Kami house and looks down at the old man sitting reading hentai.  
  
"Well…I guess I could…"  
  
He lands down and runs inside. But…'sigh'…the door is closed. Vegeta bangs his head   
on the door.  
  
"Who!…Is!…In!…There?!" *he rubs his head now * "Owchies…"   
  
Roshi walks inside and looks at him.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but the bathroom knob broke off. And anyway, Marron, 18, and Krillin   
are in there."  
"What? All three? Why? Is that chrome dome that stupid that he can't go alone?! Well,   
what do you do if you have to go old man?"  
"We are surrounded by water! You figure it out!"  
"Gross!"  
  
Roshi walks outside. Vegeta follows looking around.  
  
"Turn around old man!"  
"Huh? What I'm not going to stare at you."  
"Do it! Or I'll kill you!"  
"Jeez I don't see the big deal we are both guys you know…"  
Vegeta cuts him off. "I can't go when people are watching, fool!"  
"Oh, well in that case"  
  
The old guy turns around.  
  
"That's better…" 'sighs' "Huh?"  
  
Vegeta sees the turtle swimming by.  
  
"Aww damn it!"  
  
Vegeta flies up in the air and jets off.  
  
"I gotta go I gotta go I gotta go damn it!"  
  
He looks around and sees a Chuck E. Cheeses.  
  
"Aww Nuh uh, no way…Agh damn!"  
  
He flies down and runs in as children fly being knocked out of his way. Vegeta gets   
inside and sees a giant mouse!  
  
"What kinda of place has rodents of this size?! I refuse to go here!"  
"Let me give you a hug little boy!"  
"A what? I'm not a little boy! Don't!"   
  
The mouse hugs him not letting him finish.   
  
"Don't you feel better now?!"  
"Ahh! Unclean! Unclean! Get it off!"   
  
He runs out side and stands in the street looking around franticly.  
  
"I can't hold it!!! I gotta go now!"  
  
He looks down feeling something somewhat warm…  
  
*Blinks *   
"Uh oh…"  
  
People walking down the street look at him and laugh while they walk by pointing. On   
lady says.  
  
"Aww…poor little guy. Did you loose your mommy and get scared?"  
"I'm not a little boy woman! Leave me alone!"  
  
Vegeta flies back home in a very uncomfortable soggy jumpsuit. He gets back home and   
goes inside seeing Trunks on the couch watching TV with his hair just fine now and   
Bulma cleaning her ears out walking down the steps and says.  
  
"Hey welcome back!"  
"Shut up woman…"  
"Yo Dad, what's up?"  
"You shut up too…"  
  
Vegeta stomps upstairs as they both look at him and Bulma points out.  
  
"Hey…you um…got some uh…on your pants Vegeta."  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up woman?!"  
'Heh' "Dad messed his pants…"  
  
  
The end! I hope ya like *giggles * I know, it's short but sweet.  
Review for me okies and I might make more if I like ya! ^.~ ,v,, 'peace!'  
  
  
  
  



End file.
